Haunted (By:SnapeFan1)
Please review and comment on my story's talk page everyone! :) I hope you really, really enjoy it! Summary: After watching his very own Father, Lucius Malfoy, be drained to death right before his eyes by the Vampire Professor that was Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy struggles to cope with the fact that the Vampire that murdered his Father just might have a taste for him too. '' 'Haunted-A Vampire Severus Snape And Lucius Malfoy Fanfiction''' “Let me go this instant, Severus!” Lucius Malfoy shouted angrily as Severus Snape bound him tightly and strapped him to a chair in his own home at Spinner’s End. “I’m afraid I cannot do that, Lucius.” Snape growled, taking a step back and meeting Malfoy’s glare steadily. Malfoy’s grey eyes suddenly widened in shock and horror as he watched Snape open his mouth wide and bare his yellowed teeth-only to allow four, sharp and deadly fangs to elongate and lengthen out of his mouth, his pitch-black gaze flashing with dangerous thirst. “You see, I have developed a slight interest in you, Lucius. Your scent entices me. Drives me mad with thirst.” Snape said slowly, carefully moving toward Malfoy. “K-keep your distance, Severus!” Malfoy struggled against his binds as Snape leaned toward him slightly, licking his lips slowly. “You doubt my trust, Lucius. But I don’t blame you. Now many would ever trust a Vampire.” Snape snickered, smirking slyly at Lucius. “Father! Father! Mum is looking for you and-” Snape and Malfoy instantly glanced up; Snape gritted his teeth and bared his fangs while Malfoy gasped. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway to the room where Snape and Malfoy remained in. Draco was gaping in shock at the two; but his grey eyes widened in horror at the sight of the four, sharp and deadly fangs elongating and lengthening out of the Vampire that was Severus Snape’s mouth. Snape hissed softly and straightened up, flashing a vicious glare at Draco, who gasped in response and flinched back, grey eyes wide with fear. As Snape took a step toward the doorway and toward Draco, Malfoy struggled in his binds. “Don’t touch him, Severus!” Malfoy growled, his voice strained as he struggled. Snape flashed a look at Malfoy that made him grow still and silent, only glaring at the Vampire, before looking back at a horrified and frozen Draco. “I smell fear.” Snape snickered, locking his thirsty, pitch-black gaze with Draco’s. The seventeen-year-old Slytherin suddenly stiffened, his grey eyes wide and growing slightly glazed over, and Malfoy gasped as Snape grinned sinisterly while licking his lips and slowly reached out with a steady hand, beckoning Draco forward, the young boy in a sort of trance after meeting the Vampire’s eyes. “Draco, don’t look in his eyes!” Malfoy warned-at his Father’s words, Draco seemed to snap out of the strange trance, flinching and shaking his head, his glazed grey eyes growing bright with fear much like before meeting the Vampire’s gaze. Snape grinned sinisterly and slowly turned his head to look at Malfoy, who glared angrily at him. “Clever. But not clever enough, Lucius. The Dark Lord knows of my taste for you, and has granted me his permission to dispose of you, as, sadly, you are no use to him any longer. As for your son…let’s just say I hope he tastes as good as he looks.” Snape snickered, licking his lips slowly as he glanced once over his shoulder and at Draco before looking back at Malfoy. “You’ll never get away with this, Severus.” Lucius growled, glaring at Snape. The Vampire grinned, curling his lips back over four gleaming, sharp and deadly fangs. “I already have, Lucius.” Malfoy could only let out a pained yell as the Vampire Professor suddenly lunged forward, sinking his fangs deep within Malfoy’s exposed throat and gripping him tightly to keep the delicious man from escaping. Crimson-red blood streamed down the side of Malfoy’s throat as Snape bit into it, and soon, the struggling Lucius Malfoy grew still with a hoarse, raggedy gasp that uttered only two small words. “D-Draco…r-run…” Malfoy instantly grew limp, his grey eyes now blank and wide with death as the Vampire that was Severus Snape slowly and eagerly fed from him. And meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy’s very son, Draco Malfoy, could only immidiatly turn and run from the room, traumatized and terrified. END SnapeFan1 (Talk) 04:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC)